Daybreak the Traveler
“''Stop! In the name of the law! I will kill you!” Please do '''not steal/refurbish/use my coding!' Theft will NOT be tolerated and will result in an IMMEDIATE ban. |-|Introduction= Please don’t use my coding without permission! D A Y B R E A K Day is my dragonsona! Please don't copy her at all, as she is me! Thank you and enjoy!! |-|Canon= A P P E A R A N C E Hard hues of saturated pinks and purples are scattered brightly on his body. His wings are a splitting image of dawn, dark indigos parting way to a soft, strawberry sky. A dragon of strange features, he has a double set of horns, and is rather small in size. His eyes are a soft indigo, dark like the night sky, and bright like stars. He is small, dainty, and slightly chubby, with longish talons. Along his back is a satchel decorated with fresh flowers, always replaced when they die, and a neat line of stitching adding details to the homely satchel. Meet Daybreak; Daybreak the Traveler. P E R S O N A L I T Y Daybreak is as sweet as a strawberry, as she he herself. Unlike NightWings in both appearance and personality, Day is sweet and kind, and always tries to see the best in others. Although sometimes greedy, he tries to put others first then herself after. Most dragons compare him to Sunny. Day can be mischievous at times, and likes to joke. Although kind, Daybreak sometimes gets a little greedy and slightly possessive, especially if it’s food. If you try to keep food away from him, he'll always find a way to get it. He can be rather devious at times. He dislikes it when dragons keep secrets from him, and gets anxious and nervous. A B I L I T I E S Daybreak can breathe normal fire and put up a fight if he must, but he would rather be peaceful. He has a natural charm about her, and can charm his way if she needs to. He was not born on the NightWing Isle, so he has a healthy diet of food, although he indulges sometimes. Day is very weak, not as strong as he seems to be. He's more chubby than muscular, but he uses natural pressure points to his advantage, and can easily twist and turn another’s talon the wrong way for a quick getaway. Daybreak can easily slink through places that seem too small for him as well. Daybreak has very weak mindreading and hindsight. H I S T O R Y Daybreak was born off coast of the NightWing Isle. His father Constellation, a guard, and Dawn, a lookout, bore a singular egg. Dawn was a scout because of her unique appearance, which always had her on patrol and on lookout. The egg that she produced was pink, not ebony like the others. Dawn, who was a proud dragon, moved from the isle with Constellation, and brought their strange egg with them. When Daybreak hatched, both his parents taught him everything they knew. Constellation, well aware on how the tribe treated Dawn, did not teach him about the horrors of the NightWings. He instead taught him kindness and friendship, trying his best to make sure he wouldn’t end up like the rest of his tribe. Dawn had taught him how to cook, which herbs to find, and how to hunt. Daybreak grew in a very kind, happy environment, and as a result, grew up to be a kind dragon. However, he had a growing linger in his mind: he wanted to be part of life, of the world, of reality. She told his parents about his dream, about how he wanted to explore and live a real life and an adventurous way. Although his parents were concerned, as the war was still going on, they let him go. Her mother made a handmade satchel for him, and his father gave him some jewels and some food. With a bittersweet goodbye, he left his family, always keeping an eye for the light. The light of tomorrow. T R I V I A *Canon Day is loosely based on how his creator used to behave *Dislikes loud noises *Can sing pretty well *Probably can eat a lot of things that would be poisonous and still be okay |-|Modern= A P P E A R A N C E Day, as he is simply called, likes to wear very pink and warm items, like hoodies decorated with flowers and large sweatpants. He has simple mint sneakers that are dirty and are often double knotted. He is adorned with glasses and braces (though you can draw her w/o it.) Physically, he is a pink kind of lad, more pink than purple. He has double boomerang horns with dark pink markings on them. He has pink "gloves" and "socks," and appears very feminine and petite. Day has dawn markings on his wings. P E R S O N A L I T Y Day is a very passionate and affectionate dragon, who has a lot of compassion for a lot of people. Though it leaves him fatigued and tired, he can't help but care and express compassion and empathy for others. He tries to put herself in other's shoes. He is very kind, sometimes snarky, but overall, a good person. He loves the feeling of friendship and love and compassion; anything just squishy and soft in general. Day has a lot of energy sometimes, when he feels like it. He's smart, but doubts himself a lot. Despite having a cheerful appearance, he does face his own troubles and strives. But he is here, and he is alive. He made it this far, and he can sure as Hell make it farther. Like the animals he likes, Day is a bouncy and boundy sort of dragon. He likes to hop around and move. A B I L I T I E S Daybreak is a very euphoric kind of dragon, which lets him do a lot of things physically. Despite coming down with possible compassion fatigue, he is able to take a lot of emotional toll for his friends and others. He has a weird kind of out of body experience to feel what others have felt, though it's nowhere as close as the real thing. He also loves to draw, and has a passion for it. It's not a talent; he does not believe in talents, but believes in hard work. He loves to draw, and aspires to be an animator or a game designer. Singing and dancing are other physical things he enjoys doing. He's not good at it, but he enjoys it. Sometimes, when he's very happy, he popcorns, similar to what a rabbit does when it's very excited. R E L A T I O N S Raccoon: text Maple: text Jubilee: text Firefly: text Stormbreak: text Luke: text ��: text Von: text Forget-Me-Not: text Vaporwave: text Foxy: text peachy ✨✨✨: text T R I V I A * might have compassion fatigue. it's like. when lots of bad things happen and you Cannot physically care because it happens too often. * i have!!!! asperger's and ADHD?? thats what my therapist says i havent been officially diagnosed with ADHD |-|Gallery= R E F E R E N C E S Modern & Canon references!! G A L L E R Y Lookit all these amazing pictures by people! Thank you guys so much for doodling this girly! Daybreak bust by ovisoh-dcqanqk.png|by o v i s o h She blink.gif|by Jarkie Happy Daaay.png|by Brisingr Daybreakicon.png|by Luster (OLD) Its a daybreak.png|by t e x t i ng (OLD) Dayayay.png|by Resa (OLD) Whenucantdrawnightwings.jpeg|by Clove (OLD) Good vibes.png|by o v i s o h (OLD) Lookitsfrisk.png|by o v i s o h (OLD) dayyy_by_draykin2.png|by Dray (OLD) Daybreak.headshot.jpeg|by Infinity (OLD) Pinkday.png|by Enigma (OLD) dey.PNG|by Fatey Ninenyan.png|by Enigma (OLD) Who knew space had so many colors.png|by Infinity (OLD) Infinity!.png|by Crystal (OLD) Day.break.gif|lines by Luster, by Epheme! Daybreak_flight_rising.png|if I was in Flight Rising IMG 2222.jpg|by INFINITY!! This is Supposed to be Daybreak.png|CLAPS MY HANDS BY VERGLAS!!!!! its super PRETTY!!!!! Lovecore babey.png|by me Image0-1.png|stephen galaxy Daybreak!.png|BY VERGLAS H!!!??!?!?!? IM GONNA CYR!??!?!? Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Daybreak the Traveler) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+